You're The Reason
by The Vicious Circle
Summary: Hunter has always been the good older brother. But what happens when he falls in love with his brother's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.  
Summary: Hunter has always been the good older brother. But what happens when he falls in love with his brother's girlfriend? Twoshot.  
Author's Note: It's Hunter/Tori with Blake/Tori mentioned. Post PRNS._

**You're The Reason**

_by: Quantum Ninja_

He couldn't stand watching her wait, for him. She was waiting, for his brother, to come back from his motocross races. His busy schedule had him running around all the time. One minute he was back in Blue Bay Harbor hanging out together with everyone at the beach or at Storm Chargers. But the next thing you know, he was being called in for his next motocross race which he had to take off to attend. Typical Blake for bouncing around here and there. He could never really settle down and make a final decision. He felt sorry for his brother's hectic schedule. But really, the one Hunter felt sorry for was Tori.

He never realized what he was thinking until their ranger days were over. Hunter was always the serious one. He was dedicated to his ranger work. He was dedicated to motocross. He was dedicated to his teachings at the Thunder Ninja Academy as he was now sensei. Things like friends and a social life would come second to what was really important to him. But recently, something, or rather, someone had caught his attention. She had always been around him ever since he and Blake had been at Blue Bay Harbor. But before, she was just another ranger, just like she was just another guy to hang out with. But that was just it. She wasn't just another guy, and it wasn't until she was left alone that Hunter realized what he started to feel for her.

Blake had admitted to Hunter from the start that he was attracted to Tori. He had no problem with this considering he didn't care about relationship that much. It was evident that Blake and Tori had their flirting here and there. After their ranger days, they did actually get together officially. Hunter was busy setting priorities as sensei for the academy, so he didn't pay much attention to them. It wasn't until Blake started disappearing ever so often for his races that Hunter noticed a sort of loneliness in Tori. In reality, she had Shane, Dustin, Cam, and himself as friends, but Hunter guessed the boyfriend girlfriend relationship was different.

She liked to come to the Thunder Academy often. Of course, she was a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy, but it didn't stop her or Shane and Dustin from coming over to the Thunder Academy ever once in a while to teach some students or check on things. But when Blake was away on his races, she often came over. She liked to work with the students. Hunter welcomed her. They were just like friends hanging out. That was, until he started how distressed she sometimes got without Blake around. And that was when Hunter's feelings began to change.

Did he see what the others saw, or was it just him?

But wait, this was his brother he was talking about. Sure, they were adopted, but they were brothers through and through. These feelings, they were out of question. Hunter wasn't that kind of person. He was always supportive of Blake. They never fought over things. Hunter was the model older brother, setting examples for the younger one to follow. There was no stealing and cheating involved. This made Hunter's newly found feelings, just, wrong.

He tried to shake them off, thinking it was just some strange phase he was going through. He tried to look at it as no big deal. Blake would be back as soon has he could, and these strange feelings would go away as quickly as they had come to him. There was nothing to worry about. There was nothing wrong. He wasn't in love with her.

Damn it. He loved her.

How could he have let this happen? How could he do this to Blake? He was in love with his brother's girlfriend. Those kinds of statements never sounded good. They never were good. So Hunter tried everything in his power to detach himself. He wasn't going to let this happen. He tried to avoid her at all costs. Well, he tried to avoid being alone with her at all costs. Their once open conversations felt stiff and awkward to him now as he was cautious of how he talked and acted around her now. He knew if he spent too much time with her alone, things would just get worse. This was for Blake. This was for her. They were together. Hunter was just, someone else.

But the whole avoiding business never ever went unnoticed because it started changing Hunter. He was always a solid and ready kind of guy. But every so often now, he would be hesitant. He would be caught off his rocker. The uneasiness was sensed by the others. But Blake didn't notice because Blake was away.

"Hey," Tori said as she walked over to Hunter's side. But Hunter did not hear her or acknowledge her presence as his mind was somewhere else. "Hello?" Tori said waving a hand in front of his face. Hunter blinked a couple of times, before he realized who it was.

"Sorry," he quickly said. "Something on my mind," he covered up. Well, it was true. He just didn't have to tell her what he had on his mind.

"You've been like this a lot lately," she commented. "Something you want to talk about?" she asked him. She was always like this, somehow oddly really caring. But she was like this to everyone, so there were no playing favorites for her.

"I'm fine," Hunter replied bluntly.

"Okay," Tori automatically responded. "So, uh, have you heard from Blake?" she asked him. It was the million dollar question Hunter was waiting for. What was the point of loving this girl when she clearly had her eyes set on someone else? Hunter had told that to himself a million times and counting. He was just waiting for the day he would actually start believing and acting upon it.

"Oh, right," he replied. "He was supposed to come back tonight, but something came up so he's coming back tomorrow," Hunter said blankly.

"Yeah, he told me that too," Tori said nodding. If she knew, then why did she ask? It sent the tiniest wave of hope through Hunter thinking that she just wanted to strike up a conversation with him. "I guess his races have just kept him really busy," she added.

"I guess," Hunter answered. In all honesty, he hadn't been keeping up with motocross news. He got that all from Blake whenever they talked. Hunter was sensei of the Thunder Academy now so he had other priorities. Motocross was just something for leisure when he had time. For a few moments, they sat their in the awkward silence Hunter had loathed. Every so often, he would glance at his side, looking at her face staring straight ahead.

Hunter could tell. She felt alone. She could have only so many friends and family surrounding her, but it wouldn't change her situation because this was not how any girlfriend wanted to feel. No girlfriend wanted to see their boyfriend take off like Blake did. It all came back to circulate around Blake. Blake was the reason, for everything. Blake was the reason Tori was feeling lonely. Blake was the reason Tori was sitting here and waiting for him.

For once, Hunter wished Blake wasn't part of his life. It hurt him to see her like this. He wanted to do something about it. He wanted to say something. He wanted to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Tori replied looking over at Hunter and smiling.

"For Blake," Hunter said. Okay, it sounded a bit wrong, but Tori knew what he was getting at. "I mean," he tried to recover. "You know," he said. "He's always been into motocross and it was his dream to professionally race," he explained. "It's just that, you, you," Hunter tried as he was hesitant. "You're sort of left out while he's away."

"You don't have to be sorry," Tori said honestly. "Blake says the same thing every time he comes back," she told Hunter. "But I knew this was going to happen anyways. And I agreed to be in a relationship with him. So there really isn't anyone to blame. I was the one that signed up for this," she said honestly. "I chose to be in a relationship with Blake, knowing that he would be gone for periods of time. And I accepted that. Maybe the process of waiting isn't the greatest, but I'm getting through just like I've always done before," Tori told Hunter.

"Yeah, but-" Hunter started but then stopped. He wanted to say something, something to make her feel better about her situation. But he knew if he spoke another word, his horrible secret would spill out on its own and he would be in deep trouble.

"What?" Tori asked curiously. She had a feeling that something was bothering him, but he just wouldn't say what. He was never really the kind that opened up with words. Hunter was more the strong silent type.

"Nothing," Hunter replied quickly. He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. It would ruin everything. It would ruin his relationship with their friends. It would ruin his relationship with her. It would ruin his relationship with Blake. He just couldn't say it. For the sake of everyone else around him, he just could follow through. No matter how much he wanted to, he had to hold himself back from the one person he possibly truly loved.

"Hunter," Tori said slightly smiling as she tugged on his sleeve.

And that did it for him.

He caught her hand and his lips swiftly landed on hers.

For those beautiful and precious three seconds, Hunter knew what he was living for. This was the reason he put up with everything around him. This was the reason he didn't leave Blue Bay Harbor, because he couldn't and wouldn't leave her.

Until Tori's hands were strong on his chest and shoved him away.

Now, he felt disgusted with himself. The throbbing pain throughout his body told him that he was the worst friend in the world. He was the worst brother in the world. He was the worst person in the world. He looked at Tori, and knew, everything he just said, it was all completely true. Her eyes stared at him with hurt and confusion and Hunter could feel his entire world crumble around him.

He walked. He walked out of there. He could feel Tori's eyes following him, but he couldn't face her. He couldn't face what he had done. He loved it, but he hated it. He wanted more, but he couldn't have more. It felt so right, but Hunter knew it was completely wrong.

Hunter Bradley, for the third time, had lost someone he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Author's Note: If you noticed, I changed the story from a twoshot to a threeshot. I didn't want to make the second part really really long so I spilled to a third chapter. Third chapter will be up soon.

* * *

**You're The Reason: Chapter 2**

"Guess who's back!" a voice said as the person had entered Storm Chargers the next day. Everyone looked up. It was Blake. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and went over to greet him. He slapped high fives with Dustin, Shane, and Cam. "What, no hello?" Blake said moving onto Tori as she had been silent.

"Hey," Tori said smiling as she and Blake embraced. "I missed you a lot," she said.

"I know," Blake replied. "Me too." Both of them felt relief to actually see the other now, having them in their arms. But something had been bothering Tori the entire night, and it carried into the day, and right now. Something was tugging at her. She wanted to be clear of all messy thoughts when Blake came back, but she just couldn't seem to shake it off.

"How were the races?" Tori asked as they had finally pulled out of the hug. The others had gone back to what they were doing.

"Aw, let's not talk about that now. I'll save that for Dustin and Hunter later," Blake said. He just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. His free time in Blue Bay Harbor he knew would be limited as he didn't know when he was going to get called back for his next race. Therefore, he wanted to spend every waking minute doing everything unrelated to motocross. "By the way, where is my bro?" Blake asked looking around and noticing that Hunter was in fact not there at the moment.

"I, uh," Tori hesitated. She seemed to stop at the mention of his name. "I'm not sure actually," she said honestly. Maybe that was what she was bothered about. The fact that he wasn't there, the fact that he was somewhere else, maybe that was the reason why Tori was feeling uneasy. But should she be feeling this way? She didn't know. Tori was confused. She had been confused ever since late afternoon yesterday.

"All right. I'll go find him later. Let me just go say hi to Kelly, and then I'm taking you out for lunch, okay?" Blake said smiling. Tori nodded. They kissed before Blake walked over to talk to Kelly. She was glad that she would be able to catch up with Blake over lunch. She was glad that she could be alone with him again. She was glad that he was back, but something still felt wrong.

* * *

Hunter grunted as he looked at the clock. He had overslept, so he didn't have as much time as he wanted. He was pretty sure Blake would be back in town by now, though he wasn't at Storm Chargers along with the rest of them waiting for him to come back. In fact, he would be and stay far away from his brother, and Tori. To put it in simple terms, he was 'running away'.

He was running away from his problems, and boy, did he have a lot of them. After late afternoon yesterday, his mind couldn't stop swirling with the worst thoughts. It was like he did something illegal and he was going to get deeply punished for it when everyone started to find out. In terms of brotherhood and friendship, it actually was pretty illegal. He couldn't even believe himself that he actually did what he did. It was almost unspeakable. He really was the worst friend and brother in the world. How he had allowed himself to get into this kind of mess, he had no idea. He had always been the calm, serious, and self-contained one. Yesterday afternoon, it felt like he was a completely different person. Hunter didn't even recognize himself, anymore.

But secretly, deep down inside of him, he felt shattered. He felt broken and incomplete. After all, he loved her. But she didn't love him back. It was the worst kind of love, unrequited love. All Hunter wanted to do was care for her and love her, but he would never get the chance. He was too late. He had been too late for a long time now. But only now, he was realizing how it was going to affect him. It hurt and he didn't know what to do about it. But unfortunately, staying in Blue Bay Harbor and loving her wasn't one of his options.

Picking up his packed bag from his room, he tossed it next to the front door. He then got a piece of paper and a pen. Sitting down, he started scribbling, fast. He didn't know what he was really doing, but for a moment, he just sat there and wrote. Whatever he felt, whatever was coming out of him, he wrote it down on the paper. When he was finished, he folded it up in fourths and stuffed it in an envelope. Hunter shoved the letter in his pocket. He stopped for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. His eyes swept through the house. Finally, he picked his bag up and left.

* * *

Tori had a good lunch with Blake. They did a chance to catch up with each other. As much as Blake didn't want to talk about motocross, Tori still wanted to know what was happening with him and his races when he was away. Blake did most of the talking during lunch while Tori just sat and listened, nodding her head occasionally and replying to him when she could. Nothing had changed in Blue Bay Harbor while he was away. It wasn't like they were still getting monster attacks or anything. Tori however, couldn't help but find herself not paying attention the entire time to Blake. She didn't want to admit it, but sometimes while Blake was talking, Tori looked at him. While she had no idea what was coming out of Blake's mouth, she observed him while he talked.

She was comparing him, to Hunter.

Obviously, since they were adoptive brothers, there were many things different about them. But still, they had similar qualities, like dedication and hard work. But they showed it in different ways. Of course, Blake was more like a man of action, especially with his specialty of motocross. Hunter however, stood strong and silent as sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy.

Tori had always liked Blake, probably even loved. She had never even thought about her feelings towards Hunter before. They were merely just rangers on the same team, fighting for the same cause. They were merely just friends, helping each other out in times of need. It wasn't until yesterday afternoon that Tori suddenly starting thinking about Hunter in a different way. She didn't know if this was good or bad either, though her instinct was that if the person she was currently thinking about wasn't the guy in front of her, that wasn't the best sign.

"Hey, Tori, you okay?" Blake suddenly asked seeing Tori in a daze. Tori snapped out of her own thoughts. She smiled to reassure Blake.

"I'm fine," she said. But it was unconvincing, even to herself.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked as he got up and walked over toward her.

"I'm fine," Tori repeated. "Really," she added looking at Blake sincerely. "Maybe I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep that well last night," she said. It was true. She hadn't slept very well last night. Tori didn't even think she went to sleep. She had tried her hardest, but she just couldn't shake the events that had happened earlier that day. Was it her fault?

"You should go home and rest a little then," Blake said caringly as he smiled taking Tori's hand as they started walking.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked. "I mean, you just got back, and-" she said but then was cut off by Blake.

"Nah, it's fine," Blake said reassuring her. They would at least give him a few days back before they really needed him or something. "I've got to go find Hunter anyways. Don't know where he's been or what he's been up to," Blake said. He hasn't seen his brother since he got back. Tori winced a little at the mention of his name, but Blake didn't notice it. "How about I meet you with the rest of the guys at Storm Chargers later?" Blake suggested. Tori nodded. They embraced, and then separated. Tori was feeling guilty. Her mind was not where it was supposed to be.

* * *

_Tori,_

_I know you hate me right now. Believe me, I hate myself too. But please, just read what I wanted to say to you, but couldn't._

_I didn't mean to shock you and/or hurt you like that. I was surprised myself. But it all kind of just happened when you were there, and, yeah... I really want to try and explain this to you clearly, but I just can't._

_The only real explanation I can give you is this: I love you. The real kind of love that you and Blake feel for each other, that's what I feel for you. I know, it's completely wrong since you guys are together. And I'm sorry, to you and to Blake._

_I know you haven't seen me since. I bet Blake's already back too. I'm afraid though, that I'm probably not going to see you, Blake, or the other guys for a long time. Don't worry about me though. I'll be okay. Look out for the guys, and make sure Blake's okay. I don't want to think about how he'll react to me when he knows about what happened. But he's still my brother. Take care of yourself too. I know you won't do anything to make me worry._

_- Hunter_

The small note was crumpled in the corner where Tori's hand had formed into a hard fist after she finished reading it. She swallowed hard as her eyes had turned glassy. That damn Hunter Bradley.

She had to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Last chapter! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**You're The Reason: Chapter III  
**

"Hunter!" Tori cried as she ran through the train station ticket windows to the other side where she saw Hunter sitting on a bench with his bag next to him. He had been looking out to the tracks, waiting for his train to arrive and take him away.

"Tor?" Hunter said as he turned around to see an out-of-breath Tori now standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked surprisingly quite calmly. "How did you even know I was here?" he asked. Nobody knew he was here. He had mentioned he would be leaving, but he didn't say anything about being at the train station.

"The advantages of my inner ninja," Tori commented. Hunter couldn't help but feel a smile creep up on his face. It was such a thing Tori would say. That would be something he would miss when he was gone. His smile slowly faded when his thoughts really registered in his brain. He was leaving. He was going to be gone. So, why was Tori, the reason he was leaving, standing right in front of him right now?

"You shouldn't be here," Hunter said in a low tone, suddenly not excited to see Tori.

"You shouldn't be here either!" Tori replied back. "What the hell is this?" she asked holding up the letter she gripped in her hand tightly. Hunter didn't say anything. Although he wrote vaguely in the letter, it explained enough for her. He didn't want to go into too much detail. Hunter didn't want to face that truth. It hurt too much. So he continued to sit there, almost ignoring her presense, and just waiting for his train to come and take him away. Tori waited for an answer from him, but it didn't seem like he was going to say anything to ease or further explain the situation. Hunter was never exactly the talkative Bradley. It didn't help that he wasn't the man of action Bradley either. Sure, he commanded in ranger fights when they were saving the world, but afterwards, he had always kept things low key.

"Did you actually read it?" Hunter finally said a bit coldly as he was referring to the letter.

"Yeah," Tori said as her voice faltered.

"Then there's nothing to explain," he said blankly without thinking. But even he knew he kept it vague for reasons he shouldn't disclose. Actually, he had been quite open confessing his love for her in that note, but none of it really seemed to matter anyways. Nothing really mattered anymore. All these problems that he had created for himself and her, they would all be resolved easily. Once that train was here, Hunter would be off and everything that had happened between him and Tori, it would all disappear and vanish as if it had never ever happened at all.

"Hunter, you can't just-" Tori started. Did he really expect her to believe that nothing ever happened between them? Did he really just expect her to go with the flow of things he threw at her?

"Tori, just drop it!" Hunter exclaimed quite harshly as Tori was taken at back. She realized then she was blinkly back tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let it phase her. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She was standing right in front of him. She was this close. There was no way she was going to let him go so easily.

"No," Tori said firmly. She sat down next to him on the bench. She was going to be stubborn about this. She wasn't going to let him win. She was going to show her determination to get to the bottom of this. Otherwise, she knew she would never leave these strange feelings alone. It was all because of him. He was the reason for these sudden emotions. This was the only way she saw it to get things sorted out. "Not until you tell me what the hell this is," she said throwing the half crumpled piece of paper at him. "Not until you tell me what you-" she said, but was cut off again.

Not by words this time, but another kiss.

It was only when Hunter realized he had inserted the knife deeper in himself and probably her that he pulled back. Both of them looked at each other wildly, with hurt, confusion, and love. The tears that were there a few seconds ago in Tori's eyes had reappeared. Why was he doing this to her? But to be honest, Hunter didn't know either. He didn't have any of the answers to her questions. That's why he was avoiding it all.

"You kissed me again," Tori said quietly.

"I know," Hunter replied. He closed his eyes and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and turned away from her eyes. He turned back to the tracks. Where was that damn train?

"Why," Tori said pleadingly. "Please, Hunter," she said quietly, begging him for some answers. "What is going on?" she asked. "Why did you... Why are you..." But Tori couldn't complete the questions. She just wanted to know something. She was on the verge of breaking down. Not even fighting Lothor and his monsters was this confusing. Both were painful, but this was just so different from anything Tori had known before.

Hunter didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't resist himself when she was sitting right next to him. But again, he just dug a deeper hole for hiimself. The shame and guilt rose up in him. He was just disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he was doing this, especially to Blake, the closest thing to family that he had. He couldn't believe he was doing this to Tori, a trusted friend. He had probably confused her beyond repair and with refusal of talking to her, it probably hurt her even more. He could just tell that Tori felt completely lost at the moment not knowing what to do or even think anymore. She was with Blake. That should be the end of it. But it wasn't, not for Hunter.

"Did you tell Blake?" he asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to know the answer to that question, but it was inevitable.

"No," Tori murmurred guiltily. Hunter's eyes widened for a moment. She hadn't told him. Then she probably hadn't told anyone. "I didn't tell him," she continued. "And I won't," she said. For a split second, Hunter thought his feelings were being returned. But he was quickly reminded of the reality of the situation. He was the third one. But when Tori said that she wouldn't tell Blake, something snapped inside of Hunter. In another light, it was an act to protect Hunter. Somewhere inside of Tori, she cared for Hunter. Whether that was a romantic feeling or just a friendship kind of feeling, well, that was really up to her.

"I didn't mean to," Hunter said. "I really didn't."

"Didn't mean to what?"

"To fall in love with you," Hunter concluded. "I mean, I don't regret it though," he added. He didn't. Even if loving her put him in the worst possible situation, he knew it was no mistake.

"You do love me?" Tori asked softly. Hunter nodded slowly. Tori knew he was being serious. And it broke her heart. She really didn't know what to do. So, was she admitting to having feelings for Hunter? Or did she just feel sorry for him? "Then why are you leaving?" she questioned.

"I don't have a choice," he said. He felt it was as if he was being exiled for his wrong doing. Well, it made sense to him. "I can't stay here and pretend like it didn't happen. It did happen," he said matter of factly. "But I also can't stay knowing what I've done. I can't be around Blake like that. You probably should tell him before it starts killing you as well. It'll be safe since I'll be gone. And well, since you didn't feel anything, he'll believe you," Hunter said. As much as he hated to admit it, she probably didn't feel anything.

"But this doesn't mean you have to go," Tori protested. "I..." But she didn't know what to say.

"Don't you see?" Hunter responded. "Tori, it's you."

"I'm- what?"

"You're the reason I'm in this mess. You're the reason I dragged you into trouble. I don't want to mess things up for you. Blake is a good person and he'll take care of you. But I can't sit around watching you wait for him everyday while he rides for Factory Blue." It was another truth he didn't want to admit to. "I love you, Tori, but you're the reason I'm going out of my mind now. I don't want to hurt you, so I have to leave. I have to go or else things will just get worse and worse." There was a rumbling noise. Both of them looked toward the direction of the noise. The train was coming. Tori got shifty and started to panic a little. He was going to leave. She wanted to do something about it. She wanted to stop him from leaving. She opened her mouth to speak in protest.

But nothing came out. She didn't want to Hunter, but she loved Blake, ever since day one.

"Take care of yourself, Tor," Hunter said looking at her once more, before getting his stuff and boarding the train. Hunter was being the good person. He was being the older brother that took responsibility for all the wrong he had done. Sometimes, he hated being the older brother. But he was lucky. He knew he was lucky to have found friends like Shane, Dustin, and Cam. He was lucky to have an adoptive brother like Blake. He was lucky to have known a girl like Tori.

Nothing would change his love for her.


End file.
